Broken Memories
by MaxxLD
Summary: Nuestras vidas han dejado de ser tranquilas, el Digimundo y nuestro mundo nuevamente se encuentran en peligro, pero esta vez no se trata de un digimon. Proteger a nuestra familia se ha vuelto prioridad y aún con tantas preguntas una sigue siendo la más grande, ¿qué contienen esas viejas memorias que es la última barrera del mundo digital?


¡Bienvenidos! ¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo me encontrara ante sus pantallas? Y con una nueva historia de Digimon… bien es una osadía de mi parte porque según recuerdo tengo algunos fics que aún debo de concluir, pero la cosquilla de iniciar este me ha llamado mucho la atención. Debo decir que este tiempo lejos del teclado me ha ayudado a "crecer" y madurar en cuanto a forma de pensar se refiere. Quizá esto sea algo que ya hayan visto o quizá no, no pierden nada.

¿Han leído mi trabajo previo?, la comunidad de fanfiction siempre me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos y más aquellos con quien comparto este lazo tan especial con cierta caricatura de nuestra infancia y adolescencia, si no han leído nada de lo que ya hice no hay problema, pues pese a que este nuevo fic es la continuación de "The Pleasure of the Danger" no hay necesidad de leerse los 30 capítulos para agarrarle la onda a este, pues explicaré todo a detalle. Así que sin más preámbulo…

_Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

"… _¿Será que los años han reparado algo? Muy probablemente la respuesta sea no, después de todo lo han pasado es complicado darle un final feliz cuando todos están conscientes que son parte de una batalla cuya conclusión no es certera. Necesitaban un descanso, un tiempo para crecer y recuperarse, después de muchos conflictos habían logrado llegar a ese momento de 'paz', pero con temor a regresar, no porque lo detestaran, no porque sus ganas de ayudar hubiesen desaparecido, si no porque ese breve descanso había durado lo suficiente como para que cada uno armara su vida. Uno a uno encontraron esa felicidad que buscaban, unos con más suerte que otros y algunos de esos otros aún seguían buscando, pero lo cierto era su vida tenía sentido, más allá de los niños elegidos, más allá de sus amigos del otro mundo… más allá de ellos mismo."_

_**Broken Memories**_

**I**

No era sencillo desprenderse del pasado, se supone que de él aprendemos y corregimos errores, es nuestra historia y nos ayuda a ser "mejores" o eso es lo que nos decimos a nosotros mismos, pero existen historias donde alejarse del pasado resulta más una necesidad que un capricho. Aprender de nuestras vivencias ya ha dejado de ser importante, al menos cuando el dolor del ayer atormenta tu presente y promete nublar nuestro futuro, una vida llena de conflictos con nosotros mismos es lo que menos necesitamos, suficiente es la presión de la sociedad como para encima recriminarnos a nosotros mismos lo que hemos hecho mal… necesitamos un descanso, eso es lo que nosotros no queremos aceptar. Luchar y seguir luchando, la vida ha evolucionado a eso, nunca descansar para que algún día podamos disfrutar de todo por lo que tanto nos hemos sacrificado, pero ¿sí esa felicidad que tanto buscamos está en otra dirección?

Esa era la pregunta más dolorosa que se hacía Takeru y lejos de la respuesta correcta decidió darse por vencido, a sus veintitrés años el joven de distinguido cabello rubio se había abierto paso en las telecomunicaciones, trabajar de productor en televisión no era el destino que él deseaba, pero la paga era buena, el trabajo era poco y sólo se preocupaba por si su nuevo proyecto tendría buena recepción, afortunadamente cada nuevo programa lo tenía y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Desde aquel último incidente en el Digimundo todo parecía mucho mejor para él y sus amigos, quienes a su manera también eran felices, claro que en gustos se rompen géneros, pero él se sentía bien con su mejorada vida, despreocupado de pelear por su vida y la de sus amigos, claro aún existían unas cuantas molestias que le amargaban un rato, pero la sonrisa de sus compañeros de trabajo le hacían olvidarse de todo.

Alejarse de los demás fue, por mucho, la mejor de las decisiones que había tomado en su vida, claro que los veía de vez en cuando, solían reunirse el último sábado de cada mes para ponerse al tanto, reír de las cómicas vivencias de Davis (quien trabajaba de actor cómico en una de las coproducciones japonesas del rubio), deleitarse con la comida de su _más vivo_ hermano y apreciar el crecimiento de su sobrino… no le veía nada de raro que Tai y su hermano optaran por la adopción, fue muy gracioso la manera que se lo hicieron saber al grupo, _"Ayer lo hicimos, ¿Verdad que está muy bonito? Creo que mis genes les ganaron a los de Matt"_. La escena que se imaginaron todos los presentes era muy extraña, pero al ver como el bebé crispaba sus manitas y hacía pequeñas muecas cómicas todos olvidaron parcialmente a ambos chicos en la cama "haciendo" al bebé. Bueno al menos dos del grupo eran relativamente felices, ya eran una familia.

También había pasado por la mente del menor de los rubios la adopción, tenía suficiente tiempo como para cuidarlo y gozar del bebé, pero no sentía cómodo con la idea de ser padre soltero, no le importaba la opinión de la sociedad, bah, miles de madres y padres solteros estaban por el mundo, no sería el único, pero quizá en otro momento, se encontraba en un muy buen momento de su vida, gozaba del placer del sexo con algunas amigas que había hecho, era joven después de todo. ¿Qué cosa mala podría venir? Estaba en su mejor momento. Sí, siempre se lo decía, lamentablemente las malas noticias llegaron en mal tiempo. Una carta de los chicos en donde solicitaban su presencia con urgencia, el centro de Odaiba sería el lugar de reunión. Tan pronto como recibió la carta partió a aquella ciudad que visitaba cada mes, dejando su trabajo en manos del coproductor tomó el primer vuelo que encontró. Trabajar en Los Ángeles tenía sus contras, pero ahí se encontraba, quince días antes de lo habitual, esperando a que todos llegaran, de nada servía el uso de mensajes, nadie respondía, era como si de repente el mundo se desconectara y al menos en Japón así era.

-¿Dónde diablos se han metido?, llevo media hora llamando a todos.- Takeru se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba para recibir a todos sus amigos y claro a su hermano. -¿Dónde dejaron a Jaden*?

-Lo dejamos con mi mamá, hay algo importante que debes de saber.- Tai inició, el semblante serio de todos los presentes no anunciaban buenas noticas, ya se lo esperaba, pero no tan malas. –La razón por la que no hemos respondido el teléfono es porque estamos intervenidos.- Rápidamente el semblante del menor rubio cambió, ¿el gobierno? ¿Qué quería con sus amigos? Y ¿por qué solo a ellos? Hasta donde Izzy había explicado en la última visita, los gobiernos habían encontrado al Digimundo, pero al pensar que era sólo un servidor de videojuegos lo pasaron por alto. –Izzy sabrá explicarte a detalle, por el momento sólo puedo decirte que los últimos quince días han sido de extrema preocupación.

-Hermano, tememos que nos enfrentamos a otro gran problema.- Y ahí estaba, su más grande miedo había regresado. ¡No! No después de que ya tenía una vida, ¿por qué diablos no fue antes? –Si estamos en lo correcto, esta vez no habría digimon malo… no hasta donde tenemos registro.- Claro, si los teléfonos de todos los elegidos habían sido intervenidos todo apuntaba al gobierno, los digimon virus habían quedado en recesión después de ataque de los señores demonio y hasta el último contacto que tuvieron con los digimons, todo seguía en orden.

Todos aguardaban con gran semblante de preocupación en sus rostros, las chicas se habían reunido en un pequeño grupo para hablar de trivialidades y despejar un poco la tensión, por otra parte los chicos habían pedido una copa, necesitaban algo fuerte, los presentimientos de todos coincidían y lamentablemente no podían estar equivocados. El tiempo parecía trascurrir tan lento que aún pese a las advertencias de las chicas, los chicos habían ya acabado con una botella de licor, pero todos seguían en sus cabales para fortuna de todos y tan rápido como en un parpadear el esperado joven de cabello rojo hizo su aparición con su inseparable computador portátil.

-¿Entonces?- La atmosfera de tención había regresado, la pregunta de Tai interesó a todos. Necesitaban saber a qué se enfrentarían y los pronósticos no eran los más favorables.

-Las puertas de acceso al Digimundo han sido clausuradas. Todo dispositivo que haya sido comprado a nuestros nombres o familiares está siendo intervenido, la computadora que traigo utiliza proxys para pasar bajo el radar del gobierno.- Preocupante, no sólo ellos estaban en ese problema, su familia también. Takeru miró a Izzy, necesitaba más respuestas.

-¿Qué saca el gobierno japonés de esto?- El rubio tenía que ser cauteloso, estar en un lugar público fue con el afán de no levantar sospechas, su los celulares estaban siendo rastreados ubicarse en un punto no publico levantaría sospechas.

-Japón no es el único, me temo que hay más de un gobierno tras el acceso libre al Digimundo. Afortunadamente la matrix usó un mecanismo de defensa para impedir el paso a programas maliciosos.- Nada parecía estar en orden, todo volvía a tornarse oscuro, en poco tiempo se estallaría una guerra que no sólo involucraría el mundo digital, todo aquello venía del mundo real y tal como un juego de roles, era ahora un hombre quien quería el poder sobre todo el Digimundo, no se enfrentarían a Devimon, Etemon o Lucemon, se enfrentarían a algo incluso más peligroso. –Y eso no es lo peor.- Todos miraron a Izzy con más interés del que ya le tenían. -¿Recuerdan a Drew?

-El chico que se parecía a…- Kari quien había permanecido callada hasta ese momento se reprimió a terminar su oración. Izzy asintió con aún más drama del necesario; ya era demasiado para los nervios de todos los presentes, hace más de cuatro años aquel chico que conocieron por accidente había decidido alejarse del grupo de los elegidos, Takeru y los demás comprendieron que quizá se trataba de una increíble coincidencia y tan fue así que lo dejaron irse, pero ahora había regresado, o eso infirieron algunos tras el último comentario de pelirojo.

-Él es quien dirige la operación aquí en Japón, los pocos expedientes que he conseguido de la base de datos han confirmado que cada gobierno interesado en el Dirimidnos tiene un director de operaciones digitales, se manejan como Planeamiento del Espacio Virtual. Drew consiguió el puesto tras presentar la iniciativa de creación y _materialización_ de monstruos a computadora…- Lo anterior sólo arrojaba como complemento que conocía de la existencia del Digimundo y que también la manera de traer a los digimons al mundo real. –Propone un ejército para guerras, bajo costo y sin pérdidas humanas; por supuesto que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, Rusia y Alemania supieron de los planes de Japón e imitando su comportamiento en la red han logrado llegar hasta donde Drew está.

-¿Cómo están nuestros digimons?- Era una pregunta que todos tenían, pero que sólo fue lanzada por Mimí.

-Bien, la matrix del Digimundo bloqueó el acceso a todo IP que no fuera el de nosotros, lamentablemente es la razón por la que nuestros dispositivos han sido intervenidos.

-¿Sus… recuerdos se han restaurado?- Kamiya preguntó incrédulo, si era así ¿por qué no fue a buscarlos? ¿Qué lo impulsó a proponer tan bélica opción al gobierno? Controlar Digimons para esos propósitos sólo le recordaba al Emperador de los Digimons y ni siquiera él había logrado llevarlos a batallas fuera del mundo digital.

-No tengo idea, pero por el momento más vale seguir desapercibidos, levantar sospechas afectaría también a nuestras familias.- Izzy se levantó y llamó a un mesero, también necesitaba algo fuerte para la próxima confesión, a cada instante se hacía más complicado no sentirse asediados, quizá era paranoia, pero si no algo más que su tranquilidad podría acabar. Un ligero sonido de celular interrumpió el denso silenció que se había formado antes de la llegada de la segunda botella de licor.

_¿Podríamos hablar apenas acabe?_

La pantalla del teléfono de Takeru mostraba un mensaje y como remitente su vieja amante: Kari. No comprendía aquella pregunta, se encontraban en un momento delicado y a decir verdad se sentía un poco cansado para ir a casa de la castaña por una noche de sexo, necesitaba descansar y analizar la situación, más que otra cosa, por su trabajo, quizá podría ocupar esas vacaciones que su jefe le había ofrecido, tenía mejores cosas en mente para esos días de descanso, pero no podía, moralmente, dejar al mundo digital de un lado, mucho menos a Patamon.

_Estoy cansado, Kari. ¿Te parece vernos mañana? Pediré las vacaciones y me quedaré un tiempo._

Se limitó a responder, decir que "hasta que todo mejore" significaría luz verde para las investigaciones del gobierno, ahora más que nunca debían de tener cuidado en lo que escribían y decían por teléfono o correo, ya entendía el razón por la cual se enteró de la reunión por correo normal. Karí asintió desde su asiento, comprendía la vida de su ahora amigo y no quería incomodarlo, después de todo ambos acordaron seguir _viéndose_ para darse un poco de placer reciproco, nada tenía de malo y como jóvenes adultos comprendían que su relación amorosa no pudo ser, pero no negaban su atracción sexual.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.- Soltó por fin el pelirojo después del trago de alcohol. La duda se dispersó entre los otros chicos quienes sólo parpadeaban constantemente. –Él sigue dentro del sistema del Digimundo, es sólo cuestión de un poco de tiempo para que la matrix le dé el acceso.- Y si era así ¿Cuánto tardaría? Los problemas apenas iniciaban y era necesario ordenar prioridades, Matt era una, el bebé también, sus familias. Más de algo o alguien se arriesgaría en la próxima misión que no seguiría en el mundo digital, si no que continuaba en su propio mundo. Los riesgos eran más y el problema era que estarían vigilados, sus movimientos estarían registrados y la tranquilidad acabaría apenas el sistema de protección del Digimundo se abriera ante Drew. Pero con eso surgían más dudas, ¿Cuál era el propósito de su viejo amigo? ¿Será que buscaba sus recuerdos? O quizá algo lo llamaba, de cualquier manera había surgido la respuesta a la pregunta que se hicieron los chicos hace más de seis años, sí, aquel chico era él.

Nuevamente el ruido del teléfono de Takeru quebró el silencio tenso del momento, un nuevo mensaje, esta vez no era de Kari ni del trabajo. Aquel mensaje dejaría helado al rubio, había finalizado su tranquilidad, todos regresaba al juego.

_Necesito verte, nos responderemos muchas preguntas_

_Drew._

* * *

*Jaden es el protagonista de YGoh! Gx, abajo les explico algo sobre eso.

Espero que les guste, de verdad que está muy largo para ser el primer capítulo, pero les prometo que esta vez haré un fic no tan largo. Estará interesante, se los prometo, es una mezcla entre drama, aventura persecuciones al estilo policiaca jajaja, les agradeceré de sobre manera sus comentarios y les digo que no es necesario chutarse el otro fic; espero que este signifique un punto y aparte en cuanto a contenido se refiere. Estoy en otro proyecto jaja es así diferente, pero quizá les llame la atención, es sobre Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y un pareja que descubrí y me gustó.

Nuevamente les agradezco por leer y dejar sus comentarios, muy posiblemente las actualizaciones de este fic sean semanales porque tengo escuela.

Gracias y que tengan gran día.


End file.
